Red lights in the night
by MugiSasuko
Summary: It was night. A silent night. All the city was silent. Almost. The only sound that could be heard was the one of an ambulance, that was heading towards the hospital.


_Red lights in the night___

It was night. A silent night. All the city was silent. Almost. The only sound that could be heard was the one of an ambulance, that was heading towards the hospital. On it there were two guys. One of them had a mask for oxigen laid on his nose and mouth. Next to him his roommate was sitting, with a worried expression on his face.

_Why didn't you tell me anything, Ai? You're an idiot…___

Rin was thinking those words, while caressing his mate's pale face, who was lying on the stretcher and was thinking about the moments before the ambulance arrived, about what happened before.

-

Both of them were training and both of them were staying there beyond the training lessons, in order to have the whole pool for them. Neverthless, for the whole day, Ai had been sitting next to the radiator , which was warm enough to make him feel no-one hadn't noticed anything, perhaphs because, according to the boy's thoughs, it was right that way. He was one of the weak links of the team and no-one cares about the weak ones.  
He was thinking these things, with his half-opened eyes and the elbows laid against his knees, when someone called him again. It was his turn to dive, but he couldn't manage to do it. Not because he was scared of it. But because he hadn't any strenght. He hadn't the strenght to get up and stay on his own feet. But Rin was there and was looking at him, a bit suspicious. Seeing that glance, Ai got up, walking towards the pool, while under the neon light his complexion, paler than usual, was noticeable.

_Rin noticed that._

_Ai. Are you feeling well? __You're awfully pale.___

The younger boy felt his senpai holding him by his shoulders, then looked at him.

_Yeah senpai, I'm fine… Don't worry about it.___

He smiled, as always, when he didn't want his mate to worry about something. Even if this time he had to force that smile. He didn't want the red haired one to notice it and get worried, so he slightly walked away from him, going towards the postation from which he had to dive, going up it.

_I'm ready senpai, tell me whe- ___

He didn't manage to finish the sentence. _He felt energies going completely away from his body, which was already weak, making him fall into the cold water of the pool. __After that, nothing else._

_**Ai… **__**Ai, damn it**___

The older boy shouted, diving fastly and bringing his mate back to the surface, laying him down on the edge of the pool, trying to wake him up. He was wandering if the boy had drunk the water and, while he was moving some hairlocks away from his closed eyes, he touched his forehead.

_He's overly hot.___

_Panic was slightly making his way through the boy who, while his hands were trembling, ran and picked up his own mobile, calling for an ambulance, going then back next to the boy and keeping on trying waking him up.  
Luckily ambulance arrived very fast, so the little silver-haired athlete was loaded on the vehicle, which started running towards the hospital._

-

Rin had been thinking about that, holding his head in his hands, starting to blame himself.

_I'm your roommate… And yet, how coudn't I notice anything…? How coldn't I notice how much you were feeling bad…?___

The doctors, which were walking towards him, calling his name, brought the boy back to reality, giving him the permission to go to the partner's room , after speaking with them.  
He was slightly relieved. It was only a flu, so nothing particularly serious. Ai had had to stay there only for a week e Rin had been by his side.  
The red-haired boy ran towards the other boy's room and sat down on the chair next to the bed.

He'd have waited for him to wake up. He'd have been the first person that those big blue eyes had seen as the boy opened them.

He was smiling lightly, thinking about that and caressing the sleeping boy's cheeks. He pecked his forehead, holding his hand and staying by his side, until he had opened his eyes, waiting for going back swimming with him and for him, who was always there to encourage him, giving him self-esteem.

_You know, Ai… I've decided who I'm swimming for…__** It's you**__.___

He whispered those words smiling, while his cheeks were slightly red.

He was happy about being able to speak them out, even if his mate was sleeping.


End file.
